


Koolaid man variety

by happygoobertrooper



Category: Koolaid man
Genre: Just for me, Other, This is crack, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygoobertrooper/pseuds/happygoobertrooper
Summary: You need something cool for this dang sweaty weather and a trip to the local variety store leads to a trip of your life time. ONESHOT





	Koolaid man variety

**Author's Note:**

> Pls draw fanarts i lov u

It was a hot summer day and you were skateboarding down the street, your destination - the variety store. It was a few blocks away from your AC-less home, and you needed something COOL at once. 

Upon reaching your destination, you discover a crowd outside of Gary's Variety. Wondering what the commotion is you break through the crowd, pushing some soccer moms and lobster dads away only to reveal none other than the koolaid man himself. 

The glass twinkling in the sun as he laughed with the kids. You felt your blood sugar rise just by staring at him. This creature- this alien life force that took over the world, was staring at you. Blood rushes to your face as you make way inside the store cautiously avoiding eye contact with Koolaid man. 

Unfortunately when you were inside there was no chapmans icecream.. instead koolaid products everywhere. You couldnt believe your eyes.   
"No this cant be real."

"Whaddya mean this cant be real?"

A deep voice came from behind you.

Your body froze, anxiety washed away as you felt a large glass hand grip your shoulder gently. He chuckled at the shiver that passed.  
"Am I making you nervous?" He whispered.

"NO!" You nearly shouted. 

"OH YEAH?!" 

You turned towards him face to face- or glass. (?)

"YEAH!"

As quick as lightning, Koolaid man poured his insides all over you. The sweet sugary red-liquid covering you head to toe. You groaned and felt the stickyness already setting over your body. What a pain and embarrassment.   
"Look at what you did! How am i supposed to go outside now?"

"You dont."

Before you could respond he hauled you over and shoved you inside himself. Koolaid man moaned loudly.

"Swim around baby, we're going to take a trip to pleasu- OH YEAH!"

**Author's Note:**

> I want the koolaid man to slap my ass.


End file.
